the_unwanted_immortal_adventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unwanted Immortal Adventurer Wiki:Manual of Style
This is The Unwanted Immortal Adventurer's Manual of Style. This page will be used as a reference for any editor who works in The Unwanted Immortal Adventurer wiki. Perspective Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. With the exception of the Trivia section, phrases like "in Chapter A" or "in B arc" should be kept out of sentences. Translation Issues *In terms of determining the reliability or priority of sources, we use: Original Light Novel = Original Manga > Accurate Translations (by reliable scanlators or translators) > Official English Translations > Fan Translation. **Following this point, Nozomanu Fushi no Boukensha is translated as Unwanted Immortal Adventurer as the Original Light Novel suggested, not Unwanted Undead Adventurer as what have been given by the Official English Translation. * In names with unconfirmed romanization where "ou" is used, use only one o. In addition, use only one u instead of "uu". General writing style * The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). * Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms, and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. * Avoid the use of any contractions, such as “didn’t” “could’ve” etc. Use the full forms “did not” and “Could have” instead. Contractions do not belong in encyclopedic writing styles. ** "It’s" is a contraction, and should not be used."It’s" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it", the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. ** History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. ** If the content of a section of a chapter is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. Source Referencing *use this template for creating references. *Editors are encouraged to reference every piece of information that they add to a page. ***References are to be added to every section of all pages, from the initial introduction to the trivia, with the only exceptions being the chapter pages, which do not require references. *Although it will be acceptable to cite only the chapter as a reference, it is preferable to cite both chapter and page when referencing. Image Policy General Image Policy *Only single cell or single pages from the manga or illustration from the light novel is allowed. *Images unrelated to this wiki, or with no involvement with the making of The Unwanted Immortal Adventurer at all are not allowed. **'Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin or a member of the wiki staff.' *Although both .png and .jpg are allowed in this wiki. File extension .png is preferable than .jpg *Images uploaded solely for user page usage are also not allowed. If you want to use an image for this reason, you can upload it to sites from which it can be imported on wiki. The most common ones are photobucket.com and imageshack.com. *Pornography, nudity and any other kind of image that shows explicit scenes, even if it's from an official source, according to FANDOM's Terms of Use. *All uploaded files must have appropriate name. **''AnimeVisual.png or LNV3.png'' are more appropriate than 193879098890asc.jpg and Tumblr abc972898.png. **General naming rule is (Source) - (Image Description).png (e.g Manga - Rentt bites Lorraine.png) Profile Picture Policy *A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image *An image of a full body pose is preferable. The only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. *The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. *The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. However, if the standard clothes the character wears changes, then the new style may replace the old in such an occurrence. *If there are any specific physical changes, the toggling feature is to be added to show them. Page Layout Character Pages Layout *'Character Infobox' - use this infobox for creating character infobox. ***'Character Picture' - it should follow the rules described above. *'Description' - character Pages should be started with a brief encyclopedic description of a character. This should be short and give an overview of the character. *'Appearance' - information depicting the characters exterior appearance. Include the general body features, such as muscular, slim and etc. Describe the hairstyle, hair and eye color and the overall facial features. The description should also contain notes on important details such as tattoos and personal item of importance. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid, such a picture to help them. *'Personality' - information regarding the character's personality and behaviors, in short, how the character acts. *'History' - basically retelling what the character did in the storyline. These must be in chronological order. *'Abilities' (if applicable) - records any special abilities the character possesses, including a list a named techniques. The main article template should be used if the ability has an individual page. *'Paraphernalia' (if applicable) - a thorough description of the character's equipment, including its ability and how the users utilizes it. The main article template should be used if the equipment has an individual page. *'Relationships' - contains information about the relationships which the character has with others and how the character feels towards other characters. *'Quotes' (if applicable) - a section contain a list of the most memorable/significant quotes by the character. They should always be referenced. *'Trivia' - Interesting, minor details about the character. This is always organized in bullet point form. Fan materials, speculation and etc. do not belong here. *'References' - a collection of references which support the viewer in accessing where the information on the page is obtained from. *'Navigation' - the navigation template. Allows users to access related pages within the wiki more easily. Chapter Pages Layout *'Chapter Infobox' - use this infobox for creating chapter infobox. **'Chapter Cover Page' - only the raw (Japanese) cover of the chapter should be used. Dialog box should be cleared before used. *'Summary' - synopsis of the chapter. *'Characters in Order of Appearance' - A list of of characters who appear in the chapter. *'Chapter Notes' - brief bullets with key points or noteworthy events. *'Trivia' - brief bullet points of possible pop culture references and actual scientific,cultural, or historic facts. *'Navigation' - the navigation template. Allows users to access related pages within the wiki more easily.